


Black Magic Woman

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>is</i> about Angelique that Napoleon can't resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic Woman

**Author's Note:**

> For the "100 Greatest Rock Songs" challenge (#212) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/). This is not so much slash as _slashus interruptus_, though...

Black Magic Woman

"Angelique? Not again!" Illya exclaimed as he stopped suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk. Napoleon, who had been admiring his partner's 'assets' rather than staying aware of his surroundings, walked right into him.

The woman standing next to the open door of the limousine gave Illya a smile so evil it would have turned a lesser man to stone. "Wonderful to see you too, little Russian." Looking up to Napoleon, she reached out, proclaiming, "Darling! I'm so pleased I found you! I have one night in town; I was hoping we could spend it together?"

Napoleon lifted her hand for a kiss. "Of course, my dear," he murmured, following her into the back of the limousine. He glanced up at his partner, standing alone on the sidewalk, and shrugged. "Another time, partner mine," he announced, his eyes attempting to convey both apology and helplessness. Since his mouth had already settled into smug anticipation, the attempt was futile. He returned his attention to Angelique before her driver closed the door.

For a moment, the centuries of peasant superstition in Illya's blood overcame the cold logic of his education. "_Magie neagră_," he whispered, unconsciously echoing the mutterings of his Romany grandmother.


End file.
